


Onions Are Evil

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), i dont care what anyone says onions are evil, it's just an onion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Imagine person A of your OTP walking into the kitchen to find person B in tears. Person A immediately rushes to person B's side, fretting over them, consoling, and asking what had happened. Surprised and confused, person B explains that they were simply cutting onions"Crowley finds Aziraphale "crying" and he intends to find out why.





	Onions Are Evil

Aziraphale was in the small bookshop kitchen, making a vegetable soup. If he wasn’t reading, or fussing over his books, being in his kitchen cooking or baking was the next best thing. He proceeded to cut another onion. His eyes were burning, and he could feel tears running down his cheeks, his glasses didn’t appear to be helping this time like they usually did.

All of a sudden, he heard the door downstairs, Crowley must have been here, Aziraphale had invited him or tea. He couldn’t wait until he tried his famous vegetable soup, it was a delicacy and one of his many favourites.

“Hey angel.” Crowley said as he walked into the kitchen.

Aziraphale turned around to face his best friend but was confused when the demon rushed to his side.

“Oh, my angel, no. Are you okay, what’s happened?” Crowley fussed over him, checking him over for injuries. Finding none, he pulled the angel into his arms, pushing his head down onto his shoulder, before running his fingers through the angel’s golden locks as a form of comfort.

“What… what are you…” Aziraphale stuttered, he was surprised at the demon’s sudden affectionate ways.

“What happened sweetheart, tell me…” Crowley continued, now patting and rubbing the angel’s back.

Aziraphale blushed at the use of sweet nicknames but couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Crowley was talking about. He pulled back slightly, and looked into the demon’s face, as he blinked every now and then, fighting off the burning sensation in his eyes, “Crowley, my dear, I am fine. Nothing has happened.” Aziraphale explained with a confused smile.

“But… but…” he stuttered as he formed his words, “angel, your crying…”

Then it hit him, he realized Crowley had been referring to the tears running down his face. He smiled softly, “Oh my love, I wasn’t crying…” the angel cooed.

“You weren’t?” Crowley said. Now he was confused too.

“No darling, I was cutting up onions for our dinner.”

Crowley went bright red, slightly embarrassed, but he just flashed the angel a small little smile, before pulling the angel back into his arms, “Don’t ever do that to me again! You hear me?”

Aziraphale chuckled, “Yes dear.”

“Good,” Crowley coughed, as he let go of the angel once again, looking for any reason to change the subject almost immediately, before he noticed a bottle of red wine on the counter, “Wine?” he gestured to the bottle.

“Sure. I’ll finish dinner, and you can get us some wine.” Aziraphale said as he turned back to the chopping board.

“And Zira?”

Aziraphale found himself blushing at the use of the nickname once again, but turned to face the demon, “Mm?” he mumbled softly.

“Stay away from those evil onions.”

“Of course, my dear.”

Crowley tried to hide his smile as he poured the wine, but despite that, there was no way in hell he was going to allow anything to hurt or make his angel cry. He had been protecting this angel for 6000 years, and risked his whole life, there was no way he was stopping now, even if it was something as simple as an onion.


End file.
